1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel farnesylacetic acid ester derivatives containing an amine nitrogen in the alcohol residue thereof and to the use thereof as antiulcer agents.
Farnesylacetic acid esters have heretofore been the object of a number of investigations because of their utility principally as medicinals, especially as antiulcer agents, and a number of methods for their preparation have been proposed (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,570; 3,928,403 and 4,025,539 and British Pat. No. 1,420,802). Typical of the farnesylacetic acid esters is the geraniol ester (3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienyl 5,9,13-trimethyl-4,8,12-tetradecatrienoate) which exhibits high antiulcerogenic activity and has found wide use in clinical medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most of the known farnesylacetic acid esters, the alcohol residue is, for example an alkanol residue or a terpene alcohol residue. The known farnesylacetic acid esters containing a nitrogen atom in their alcohol residue only include the following 5 compounds described in Il Farmaco, Ed. Sc., vol. XIX, fasc. 9, pp. 757-764 (1964): ##STR2## In the above formulas, F represents a farnesyl group. However, these compounds reportedly are inactive or only moderately active as far as antiulcer activity is concerned.